<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing. by Ryuto12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089086">The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12'>Ryuto12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I swear there lying to themselves, Someone tell me the Ace-Ops aren't friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Marrow have very different conversations. </p><p>Robyn and Clover are impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" You fleabag! " May yelled.</p><p>" I'm a dog! Not a cat! " Marrow retorted, gesturing to his tail.</p><p>" You sure?! Because your a pus-- " May was cut off by Robyn's hand over her mouth. </p><p>Clover had that agonizingly arrogant smirk. " Keep your Huntresses in line. I thought you were the <em>Happy </em>Huntresses? " </p><p>" Keep your <em>rat, </em>in line. " Robyn gave back, with a smirk just as cocky. </p><p>" Again! I'm a dog! " Marrow flailed his arms in the air. </p><p>" He's gonna be... In a minute! " May said, her words still muffled by Robyn's hand, who seemed extremely insistent on her never speaking aloud again. </p><p>Joanna grabbed a tennis ball of the ground. " Then you wanna play fetch? " She grinned. </p><p>Vine tilted his head to the side. " Is this still about the protest? Or are we onto racism now? " </p><p>Harriet leaned over to him. " No idea. " </p><p>Marrow groaned. " Nah, I don't think I will. " </p><p>Joanna shook her head. " Shame. " She scoffed, tossing the ball back onto the concrete. </p><p>Fiona snickered. " Oh leave the Menagerie boy alone. " </p><p>Marrow resisted rolling his eyes. " I was raised in Atlas. Unlike somebody <em>else </em>here. " </p><p>Fiona grinned, snapping her fingers and pointing to herself. " Mantle. " </p><p>" Is it still racist if there both Faunus? " Elm questioned, quirking her brow. </p><p>Harriet snorted. " Probably. " </p><p>Clover cleared his throat, obviously done with the crappy Faunus jokes. They got old after a few minutes. " We came here for a reason. So, we'll be going now that we've carried out our duty. " He said, getting straight back into being professional. </p><p>Robyn put her arms up in defense, finally leaving May alone. " Of course. After all, it's apparently not Ironwood's job to fix the racist remarks in the Kingdom he believes to be his own. " </p><p><em>And she pulled the racist card. </em>May thought to herself, smirking. </p><p>Not everyone exactly was capable of shrugging off racism towards there Faunus companions. And Robyn was clearly pulling that with the Ace-Ops and Marrow. It was actually a dirty trick Fiona had taught them back at Atlas Academy. And it <em>worked. Every single time. </em></p><p>" Isn't that what the White Fang's for? " </p><p><em>Or, </em>they had <em>that </em>retort.</p><p><em>Or, </em>Joanna had logic. " For being Atlas Elite, you should know about this kinda of stuff. The High Leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, has been missing for a very long time now. Former High Leader Sienna Khan is deceased, and Ghira Belladonna has not reclaimed the White Fang. All other past High Leaders are no longer alive. " </p><p>Yeah, Fiona also taught them <em>that </em>dirty trick. It worked quite well. </p><p>Marrow couldn't look more salty. " Clover, are assignments over. " </p><p>The leader of the Ace Operatives smirked. " Yep. So we'll be going now. Thank you for your time, Miss <em>Hill. </em>" </p><p>" And my compatriots. " Robyn smirked with the same level of confidence, gesturing to her Happy Huntresses. </p><p>Clover nodded, turning back to the Ace-Ops. " Good day. I wish you luck at the election in a few months. " You could <em>hear </em>the eye roll. </p><p>" Good day. <em>Captain. </em>" Robyn smugly responded, turning and walking away with her Huntresses as the Ace-Ops followed Clover away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fiona was crying fake tears of joy. " My babies are growing up so quick! " </p><p>" Your the youngest. " May reminded. </p><p>" Not the point! " Fiona giggled. " Joanna used my underhanded tricks! " She grinned. </p><p>Robyn snickered, pecking the top of her head, to the traumatized eyes of Joanna and May. </p><p>" Impressive. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" That was so underhanded! " Marrow complained. " But they were good! " </p><p>Harriet snorted, ruffling her companions hair. " You'll be fine. " </p><p>Marrow just groaned. </p><p>" Welp. We've got a date with destiny! " Elm cheered, dragging Vine along like a kite. </p><p>" Eww... " Marrow groaned. </p><p>Harriet smirked. " Then why's your tail wagging- " </p><p>" Silence. " </p><p>Clover pulled up his arrogant smirk. " I'm almost impressed. " </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>